


twice as far

by modernpatroclus



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack, M/M, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernpatroclus/pseuds/modernpatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you think would happen if Neil accidentally kissed Aaron instead of Andrew?</p><p> </p><p>In which everyone hates Neil</p>
            </blockquote>





	twice as far

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Fake You Out by Twenty One Pilots

When Neil walked out of his math class, Andrew was leaning against the wall waiting for him. He always did this so they could walk to their Russian class together.

Today, Andrew was wearing a long sleeve black shirt, obscuring his armbands. That wasn’t unusual, though even Andrew had been wearing more short sleeves in the 90-something degree heat. This morning when Neil left, he had still been asleep, so Neil hadn’t seen what he was wearing yet.

He bit back a comment about how he wasn’t gonna be the one to carry Andrew to Abby if he passed out because he was too stubborn to change and got overheated. They both knew Neil would, if it came to that. But Neil also knew that Andrew was walking around under that shirt from pure force of will, and that he would somehow be fine. Andrew was nothing if not stubborn.

Neil just moved next to him, both pressed against the wall while Neil’s classroom emptied out. When the hall was finally clear enough that they could walk without feeling like they were in Eden’s on a Friday night, Neil moved to stand in front of Andrew. He just watched Neil with a bored stare and a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” Neil asked, not touching but inclining his head slightly.

The other eyebrow shot up. “Yes?” Andrew repeated.

Neil hesitated, the question being parroted back at him not reassuring enough to him. But Andrew got impatient. “Well?”

Neil shook his head to clear it of Andrew’s odd reaction, then leaned in. He moved slower than normal, still waiting for Andrew to stop him. Andrew just watched him with a bemused expression, waiting.

But when their lips met, Andrew violently yanked himself away from Neil. Neil backed up right away, afraid that he’d misread the signs and that he was really trying to say no. But then he opened his mouth, and Neil’s panic eased.

“Dude, what the fuck?! Wrong twin!” Aaron dragged the back of his hand against his mouth like he was trying to wipe the kiss away. Neil rolled his eyes.

“Why are you even walking with me, Aaron? This,” he gestured between the two of them, “is not normal. Andrew always meets me after math and we walk to Russian together.”

“How cute – walking together, learning a fucking language together. Nicky would have an aneurism.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “I came to talk to you about something, _Captain,_ ” he mocked. “But next time I’ll just wait until we’re not alone. Don’t need this shit happening again.”

Neil rolled his eyes again, but they widened when Andrew’s voice came from behind him.

“What shit?”

“Um,” Neil started, glaring at Aaron before slowly turning to Andrew. His expression was bored, but, as always, his eyes gave him away. He was curious and edging on suspicious, waiting for something bad.

Aaron rolled his eyes and answered before Neil could come up with something. “Your boy still doesn’t know how to tell us apart apparently.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow at Neil, and it was so similar to the look Aaron had given him earlier that Neil let his indignation rise. “You’re identical! And you dress the same! How am I supposed to know?”

“Considering that your survival depended on your observance skills for eight years,” Andrew drawled.

Neil sputtered for a full ten seconds. He rounded on Aaron. “You’re supposed to act like you hate me.”

“I do hate you,” Aaron said, at the same time that Andrew said, “I hate you.”

Neil’s jaw dropped. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. The twins just watched, Andrew bored, Aaron smirking.

“I’m starting to regret the whole group therapy thing,” Neil finally muttered. “If you two are gonna start finishing each other’s sentences,” he started.

Aaron just rolled his eyes one last time, walking away. “Whatever, Josten. I’m still not interested in you,” he called back over his shoulder.

Neil let out a short, surprised laugh. Andrew was staring at him, so Neil asked, “Why were you late today?”

“Kevin was being insufferable again.” Neil waited, but Andrew didn’t explain that. Instead, he said, “You kissed my brother.”

Neil grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, not my finest moment.”

“You and ‘fine’ are not well acquainted.”

Neil glared at Andrew. “That’s not what I meant this time.”

Andrew stepped closer to him, backing him into the wall. Neil waited, but Andrew only put his hands on Neil’s hips.

“Andrew,” Neil breathed, “it’s yes.”

Andrew still didn’t kiss him. “I know. You already proved that to Aaron.”

Neil groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. “I’m never gonna live this down, am I?”

“Observant as ever, Josten.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Minyard,” Neil said, leaning into Andrew again. “Unless it’s a no.”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Not until you brush your teeth.”

Neil laughed. “It wasn’t that kind of kiss.”

“Don’t care,” Andrew said, pulling away from Neil and walking down the hall, ignoring Neil jogging after him.

“Andrew, we don’t have time to go back to our room first!”

Andrew was unsympathetic as always. “Poor junkie. Guess you’ll have to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://runawayneil.tumblr.com/post/147899192352/what-do-you-think-would-happen-if-neil)


End file.
